Almar Zamasee
"Where it All Began, Legends and Rumors" Almar Zamasee was born and raised on Tatooine by his parents, Vor`en and Zena. He has a brother, called Frederic. There is much rumor, speculation, and all-out falsehoods in records of Zamasee's Past. according to one account, Almar Zamasee was abandoned by his parents who were rogue travelers and was raised by wookiees from age seven to twelve, there were even rumors of Almar having been raised and educated by a rogue Jedi, but none of these stories are true. "The Real Story" In truth Almar spent his childhood on Tatooine and didn't have to work, until his father passed the family business over to him, leaving Almar a small fortune. at age fourteen, one year after his father's retirement, Almar took over their corporate opponents's business, and became one of the more successful trader, albeit a bit too young and naive. "A different way" When at age nineteen, Almar learned the truth about his parents, they weren't born on Tatooine, and they weren't traders, it was all a front, their past, still obscure, has never been written down, but rumor has it that his parents were Skilled bounty hunters. That same year Almar decided to hand the business over back to his Father and his brother Frederic. He took off into the Tatooine Desert, along with his long time Friends: Krix Kepah and Damon Lee. After all, the life of a Trader isn't exactly exciting. "A rough Time" Almar Stayed in the Desert for two years, learning the language of Jawas, studying the animals that he found, and even fight some of the more challenging monsters who crossed his path. After these two years of learning the ways of an adventurer, He returned, discovering that the family business was doing better than ever, Almar said goodbye to his family, and took off to finally become a member of FakirSec. Since then Almar has gone a long road, venturing to System unknown to him until then, and it wasn't long before Almar was promoted to Acting Sub-Lieutenant, on Year 6 Day 160. Following his Promotion Almar showed more devotion to FakirSec, and It wasn't until Year 6 Day 214 that he was promoted to Full Lieutenant. Things took a different from that day on, leading his mean and meeting new people, and it wasn't long before he met Tomal La`Blake who eventually offered a very inviting Job at Toskan Industries, which he accepted on Year 6 Day 317, Starting as the Head of the Transportation Department. With Almar, several friends moved over, like Damon Lee and Krix Kepah, who all stayed loyal to each other. "Don't Touch the Hyperdrive" During the events of Repairing a Suspension Unit on his YT-1300 the "Iroquois" he was wounded to his Arm and his back, due to the effect of a disfunctional Power Coupling, Almar Was Operated By Falin Dorn, and Thanks to his amazing skills Almar only added a few minor scars to his collection. http://img399.imageshack.us/img399/5831/cbspike02136en.jpg>'Onboard Footage' "One Beer at a Time" Almar had traveled around the galaxy for quite a while, when he was still serving with Fakirsec, and he happened to stumble upon a nice, remote planet, which contained the place called 'Skarr Bucks'. At first, he was a regular customer, but after a while, he started serving drinks himself. Even Now he still visits Skarr Bucks regularly and tends to function as a Bartender Quite often. "A Sad Departure" Life wasn't always good to Almar, and so he had to experience several setbacks, one being the Death of a close friend, James Visuvius, who passed away on Year 7 Day 18, 14:58 "In Charge" It was only a matter of time, but finally Almar made it to the top on Year 7, day 64, when his loyalty and work caused him to officially receive the position as leader of Toskan Industries. http://img234.imageshack.us/img234/6069/spikecowboybysangochan700ji.jpg>'Almar, relaxing from bar duties' http://img318.imageshack.us/img318/6184/cbspike01090oc.jpg>'enjoying a nice game of pool' http://img429.imageshack.us/img429/8817/cbspike01473ob.jpg>'Almar, after having been spotted outside Skarr Bucks by Ann-Yael Antaria' Category:Individuals Category:Human